Muestras de Afecto
by Luna Ballerina
Summary: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) One-shot! Bakura está algo celoso de que Ryou haya decidido hacer algo especial por su amigo Yugi. No que vaya a admitirlo, claro está . . .


Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. En el menú de hoy tenemos algo de tendershipping. ¿Alguien quiere un poco de chocolate para acompañar?

. . . Y esa fue una pésima broma de introducción. Oh. Bueno.

¡Espero que les guste!

_Información del fic:_

**Título:** Muestras de afecto

**Autor:** Luna Ballerina

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Clasificación:** K+

**Parejas:** Tendershipping (Ryou/Bakura)

**Género:** Romance y Humor

Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**MUESTRAS DE AFECTO**

* * *

-No creo que ésta haya sido una de tus mejores ideas- dijo Ryou, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello tímidamente. En verdad no quería enfadar a Bakura más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Después de todo, parecía haber estado trabajando muy duro en lo que estaba haciendo . . .

Bakura no contestó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco más mientras seguía apretando y aflojando sus puños. El aire olía a madera quemada y, curiosamente, a canela. Había un avión volando por encima de sus cabezas y una chica en ropa deportiva corriendo sobre la acera.

-Creo que deberíamos-

-Cállate- Bakura gruñó. Ryou hizo justamente eso. Sus molares superiores e inferiores se conectaron con un sonido de _'click'_. Quiso murmurar una disculpa, ¿pero acaso Bakura no acababa de decirle que no dijera nada? Hablar o no hablar- qué dilema. Pesó sus opciones y al final no hacer enfadar a Bakura triunfó por mucho. Así que permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto podía pasar, Hikari? ¡Todo esto es _tu_ culpa!- Los enardecidos ojos de Bakura miraron directamente a Ryou. Sus ojos café se veían tan oscuros y enojados que prácticamente se habían vuelto un color carbón. Ryou mantuvo su boca sellada. Enrolló y desenrolló los dedos de sus pies en nerviosismo. Bakura inhaló un par de terapéuticos- para-el -manejo –de- ira- estúpidos- disque -calmantes respiros que Ryou había estado tratando de enseñarle. No funcionaron. Seguía muy molesto. Bueno, entonces ese había sido un libro fraudulento. Menos mal que lo había robado en vez de comprarlo como Ryou le había pedido.

-No voy a regresar ahí dentro para limpiar el desastre. Y como esto es culpa _tuya_, tú vas a-

-¿Cómo es mi culpa?- Ryou contestó con sus mejillas infladas. Avanzó un paso al frente –No fue _mi_ idea. _Yo_ no te dije que lo hicieras. ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba en casa, por todos los cielos!- sacudía los brazos mientras le gritaba a su contraparte.

-Oh. ¿Así que ahora vas a negar que esto fue tu idea?- La quijada de Bakura se endureció. Se cruzó de brazos.

Ryou mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Odiaba discutir con Bakura. _Especialmente_ porque se comportaba como un obstinado neandertal cabeza dura. Probablemente tendría una discusión más sensata con el loro que los vecinos tenían por mascota.

-Bakura,- Ryou suspiró, tratando de ser el maduro de los dos. Habló lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con un niño –Vamos a repasar lo que ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Bakura resopló.

-Regresé hoy de la escuela, ¿cierto?

-Uh-huh

-Te llamé para saber si estabas en casa y dijiste que estabas en la cocina así que fui hacia allá, ¿cierto?

-Uh-huh

Ryou suspiró. Esto no era como tratar con un niño. Era peor - . . .Y todo estaba cubierto de chocolate porque tú repentinamente decidiste cocinar sin _mi _ayuda- pausó, observando a Bakura con una expresión irritada -¿Cómo es eso culpa mía?

-Hacer maldito chocolate en forma de corazón fue tu idea. ¡Ni siquiera pretendas que no lo fue!- Bakura rugió –Hiciste el estúpido chocolate. Lo decoraste y pusiste en una caja. Me dijiste que la gente a veces hace eso para 'gente especial para ella'-Puso _gente especial para ella_ en citas -Y luego fuiste y le diste la caja a Yugi!

Los ojos de Bakura estaban tan abiertos, que Ryou temía que fueran a salirse de la cabeza de su yami. Había una vena inflamada en la sien de Bakura que pulsaba por estrés. Era una visión de miedo.

-Yo decidí hacer una maldita caja de chocolate para ti. Así que si algo salió mal, ¡es tu culpa!

Ryou parpadeó tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Recordaba haber hecho un poco de chocolate para Yugi ayer. Yugi se había roto la muñeca durante las vacaciones de invierno y Ryou pensó que darle algo especial lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. ¿Por qué Bakura se había molestado en . . .? Parpadeó un par de veces y la respuesta llegó a su mente.

-Bakura, tú sabes que también eres especial para mí- Ryou sonrió ampliamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con un bonito color rosa.

-¿Qué?-Yo no-Yo no dije- Bakura se tropezaba sobre sus palabras. Pasó saliva. Su rostro se veía un poco más rojo. Sacudió su cabeza -¿Entonces por qué hiciste chocolate para el hikari del faraón?- Entrecerró los ojos y enderezó sus hombros.

Ryou trataba de no reír –Yugi se rompió la muñeca patinando sobre hielo y ha estado usando una férula desde que regresamos a clases este semestre. Quise darle algo especial para que se sintiera mejor. Él es mi amigo, nada más.

Bakura lucía complacido con la respuesta. Quizá incluso _aliviado_. Aunque naturalmente nunca iba a admitirlo.

-Como sea- Se encogió de hombros –Anda, hikari, hay mucho que limpiar en la cocina- Se disponía a pasar de largo a Ryou, pero éste lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede?- Bakura inclinó la cabeza y miró a Ryou con fastidio.

Ryou tomó aire y se paró de puntas para quedar un poco más a la par con el rostro de Bakura. Sorpresivamente para su yami, Ryou presionó sus labios contra su mejilla en un suave beso.

-La próxima vez haré chocolate para ti- Sonrió.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor- Bakura le dio una media sonrisa y se inclinó. De alguna forma, y para el completo asombro de Ryou, Bakura lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso rápido y para nada profundo. Pero dejó a Ryou con el corazón acelerado y sus piernas sintiéndose como gelatina. Cuando Bakura se apartó, sus labios aún sentían un leve cosquilleo.

-¿Bakura?- Ryou preguntó alzando sus dedos para tocar su boca.

-Odio el chocolate.

Su yami se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Algo corto ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado!

¡Nos vemos a la próxima! ^_~


End file.
